vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
August
Summary August (オーガスト Ōgasuto) is part of the Alvarez Empire as the strongest male member and General of the Spriggan 12, the protection guard of Emperor Spriggan. He is also the son of the emperor himself and Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's founding master and by extension, the nephew of Natsu Dragneel. His epithets within Alvarez are the "Magic King" (魔導王 Madō Ō), due his mastery of countless Magics from all around the world, and the "Disaster" (災害 Saigai) for his matchless Magical strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: August Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (But younger than Makarov chronologically) Classification: Mage, Elder, General of the Spriggan 12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Power Mimicry, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Inducement (Via Sleep Magic), Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Via Bullet Magic), Sound Manipulation, Mind Reading (Via Sound Magic), Time Slowdown (Via Slowing Magic), Spatial Distortion (Via Reflector), Attack Reflection (Via Reflector), Illusion Creation (Via Reflector), Transformation, Power Nullification (Via Nullifying all the effects of the power he copies), etc. Attack Potency: At least Island level normally (Stated by Mest Gryder, Mirajane Strauss and Brandish herself, that August was on a completely different level, being one of the strongest Spriggan, alongside Irene. Single-handedly overpowered Cobra, Racer, Midnight and Jellal Fernandes. Wasn't even worried even after Irene was defeated). His suicide attack ignores conventional durability via Blood Vaporization Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the rest of the Spriggan 12. Kept up with Cobra, Midnight and Jellal without any effort) Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Class EJ (Sent Racer flying several meters away with a punch. Damaged Gildarts Clive) Durability: At least Island level (Took a direct attack from Gildarts' prosthetic arm without any visible injuries). Reflector can divert all incoming attacks as long as he doesn't use it for offense. Stamina: Extremely High (Showed no signs of exhaustion from his battle with Crime Sorcière) Range: Several dozens to several hundred of meters depending on the magic. Up to thousands of kilometers via suicide attack. Standard Equipment: *'Staff:' In his right hand, August carries a long and thin, light-colored wooden staff, matching, if not slightly exceeding, its owner's height, with a rather large, oviform, dark-colored orb fixed on its tip, partly overgrown by the wood. It's currently not known if the staff holds some specific purpose. Intelligence: Genius (He has lived a longer life than most people and has gained wisdom of nearly every kind of magic that exists) Weaknesses: Reflector can't be used for both offense and defense at the same time; it doesn't works directly on humans nor elastic beings/clothes. Slowing Magic has a limited area of effect. Sound Magic leads the user weak to loud sounds. Presumably can't use different types of magic at once. He can't copy holder type magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Intuition: Lauded as the supreme "Magic King" both past and present, August is rumored to have effortless control over every single element of Magic there is, even possessing more types of Magic than Zeref himself. *'Sleep Magic:' August can use this Magic, as he was able to easily put Brandish to sleep in a moment with a meager wave of his hand. *'Fire Magic:' August can summon forth a gargantuan amount of heat energy around his being that surges up to incalculable heights at extreme speeds in form of a pillar, such that it can be felt and clearly seen kilometers away, tearing away and, as hinted by the Magic King himself, dissolving into oblivion everything so unfortunate as to lie within the immediate range of effect. Even Natsu wasn't able to fully negate this attack. *'Bullet Magic:' A Magic that August uses to produce ballistic projectiles of Magical energy out of his hands to launch at foes. **'Piercing Bullet:' August merely points his index finger at a target to fire from it a thin, fast-moving, beam-like projectile of high piercing power, piercing a human's torso and a large boulder behind it without the projectile visibly slowing down. *'Sound Magic:' August has the magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell what they are going to do next, and allows him to hear their thoughts. With it, August is able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, countering them without effort. *'Slowing Magic:' August has the ability to use this time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time. This kind of Magic makes August formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him. *'Reflector:' Reflector gives August the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. August is extremely adept at this Magic, easily reflecting Macbeth's Spiral Pain. *'Magical Barrier:' August can conjure up extremely potent barriers; he used one of unknown shape and size to completely shield fellow Shield of Spriggan Ajeel Ramal from a massive electric explosion of Laxus Dreyar, which left the Desert King astonished when witnessed; August even implied that he had expected Ajeel to die from the blast, although Ajeel dismissed this as a foolish thought. *'Magical Camouflage:' August can camouflage his and others' Magical presence from Magic Radar detection. *'Red Transformation:' August can assume an unknown transformation. His skin darkens to red and his hair flares upwards wildly, his main hair, beard, and eyebrows more so than his mustache. On his forehead emerges a thick, golden circle, flanked by three thin, gold-colored lines to its left and right, which diverge slightly before going down under his eyebrows to reach his eyes' top edges, and from their bottom go further down to his jawline, over his neck, and diagonally across his pectorals so as to reach his arms, then stretching across the front of both his arms, presumably connecting with the above-mentioned, normally dark-colored tattoo at least on his left arm. Enhanced Endurance: Although quite elderly, August is able to endure a lot of pain and lethal damage, not seeming the least bit disadvantaged upon being pierced through the abdomen by what equaled a regular broadsword in width. Some time later, however, Brandish shrunk the cut to a trivial size for him and indicated that this had been somewhat necessary. Immense Magic Power: August possesses immense reserves and strength in Magic Power, being crowned the strongest man and strongest individual among the Spriggan 12 as the group's leader, placing comparable with Irene Belserion, the strongest woman of the twelve. His power goes so far beyond what the other ten have normally at their disposal that even Makarov Dreyar, grew quite visibly distraught at the mere memory of some of August's capabilities in Magic at work. Even fellow Shields Jacob Lessio and Brandish hold the elder's might in very high regard, with the latter one stating that, of all Mages in existence, only Irene has a shot at defeating him. Mest Gryder, Lucy Heartfilia, and even Natsu Dragneel were awed by his immense Magical presence, with Mest pointing out how, despite knowing of August's power level, he didn't expect him to be that powerful, and that his power is in fact in a completely different dimension from even Brandish's. One of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages, Mirajane Strauss, hailed his Magic Power, alongside Irene's, as defying common sense, while sweating from simply being in their presence. Mavis Vermilion, too, Fairy Tail's First Guild Master herself, was scared of August's mere presence. He was even able to defeat the majority of Crime Sorcière, including former Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandes by himself, without so much as a scratch to his own person, and also pressuring them by countering them with their own magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tragic Characters